Fase Dos: Caperucita Roja
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Fase Uno: La Bella Durmiente. Fase Dos: Caperucita Roja. Kai está preparado para la siguiente fase de su plan. El lobo feroz tiene mucha hambre, y Caperucita parece dispuesta a caer en su trampa sin pararse a pensar en lo que está haciendo.


Debo admitir que, cuando he empezado a escribir esto, no iba a ser así. No, el punto central de la historia iba a ser el mensaje, pero luego me he ido alargando, y creo que este resultado me gusta más. No sé, creo que me dan ganas de hacer referencias a otros cuentos, la verdad.

Música: el album de Loïc Nottet. ¡Que bueno es, madre mía!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 819.

* * *

 **FASE DOS: CAPERUCITA ROJA**

Elena estaba despierta. A pesar de haber sido ella la que lo había conseguido, Bonnie Bennett todavía no podía creerse que su mejor amiga estuviera de vuelta. Y es que hasta hacía poco no había tenido ninguna esperanza de volver a ver a la chica; Kai Parker le había dejado muy claro que el hechizo que él había utilizado para dejarla en coma mientras que Bonnie viviera no tenía ningún fallo. Por suerte para Bonnie, el Hereje se había equivocado.

La bruja no podía negar que sentía una gran tentación de ir al mundo prisión que había diseñado solo para él para restregárselo por la cara. Bonnie odiaba haberse convertido en ese tipo de persona, pero por algún motivo, aquella parte de ella la guardaba solo para Kai. Era su pequeño secreto.

El teléfono de Bonnie la sobresaltó. La bruja estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cripta de los Salvatore, esperando. Los demás estaban dentro, terminando de despedirse de Stefan. Ella no podía entrar; sabía que, si lo hacía, no podría evitar sentir parte del resentimiento que todavía vivía en su interior contra el menor de los Salvatore por la muerte de Enzo. Y no podía estropear aquel momento. Así que, por Caroline, por Damon y por Elena, había decidido quedarse fuera de la cripta. Curiosamente, Damon había sido el primero en entenderlo.

Sacando el teléfono del bolsillo, Bonnie se preparó para responder a otro de los mensajes que había mandado a Alaric, Matt y Jeremy durante la última hora. El regreso de Elena había sido suficiente para que Jeremy declarara que estaba ya de camino a Mystic Falls. Matt se encontraría con ellos en la mansión de los Salvatore en cuanto saliera de trabajar, y Caroline quería llevar a Elena a conocer a las niñas, y por consiguiente, a reencontrarse con Alaric, en cuanto les fuera posible.

Pero el mensaje no era de ninguno de ellos. Era de un número desconocido. Normalmente, Bonnie lo hubiera simplemente ignorado, pero en aquella ocasión, se sintió extrañamente impulsada a leerlo. Cuando lo hizo, el teléfono estuvo a punto de escaparse de su agarre, y la chica soltó un grito ahogado.

 _Enhorabuena, Bonster. Has superado la primera parte de la prueba: La Fase de la Bella Durmiente. ¿Estás preparada para la siguiente? Bienvenida a los septuagésimo sextos… Digo… a La Segunda Fase de la Prueba: La Fase de Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz. No te preocupes, Bon, sé que lograrás pasar la prueba sin ningún problema. O tal vez no. Pero ahí está la gracia, ¿no?_

Seguidamente, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y Bonnie abrió el nuevo mensaje, mucho más escueto.

 _P.D.: No mires atrás cuando camines por el bosque. No sabes lo que se esconde tras cada árbol y cada roca._

No podía ser. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Tal vez Kai lo hubiera preparado todo. Tal vez hubiera sabido desde el principio que Bonnie lograría deshacer el hechizo, y había programado aquel mensaje de alguna forma. En ese caso…

Sin pensar en que sus amigos esperaban encontrarla allí cuando salieran de la cripta, Bonnie salió corriendo. Tenía que ver a las gemelas cuanto antes.

* * *

Bonnie supo en cuanto puso un pie en el mundo prisión que algo no iba bien. Normalmente, la magia de Kai, aquella que ni él mismo podía acceder la mayor parte del tiempo, la envolvía en cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el mundo prisión parecía… vacío.

La chica quiso mantener las esperanzas. Pero fue inútil; cuando entró en el bar, lo encontró totalmente vacío. La silla que el Hereje había ocupado estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que ella lo había dejado, pero totalmente vacía; incluso las cadenas habían desaparecido.

−No. No. No. No.

Bonnie se llevó ambas manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza. Aquello no podía estar pasando. De repente, unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza y la apretaron contra lo que era, claramente, un cuerpo masculino. Una mano le tapó la boca, mientras que la otra le bloqueaba los brazos junto al cuerpo. Una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro, y la chica sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

−¿Dije bosque en el mensaje, Bonster? Quería decir mundo prisión, claramente. El lobo tiene hambre, Bonnie. Sé una buena Caperucita y no armes ningún jaleo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, unos afilados colmillos le rozaron la piel, y Bonnie se debatió. Fue inútil; Kai, incluso a pesar de que seguramente estaba famélico, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

−Este es el momento en que tienes que decir _¡Abuelita, que dientes más grandes tienes!_ Dilo, Bonnie. Dilo.

−Abuelita, que te den por culo –Kai no pareció molestarse.

−Eres una niña muy mala, Caperucita. Creo que voy a tener que castigarte…

Cuando los colmillos atravesaron la delicada piel de su cuello, Bonnie gritó.


End file.
